familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Jackson County, Florida
Jackson County is a county located in the U.S. state of Florida. The population as of the 2000 census was 46,755. As of 2005, the population was 48,985 http://www.census.gov/popest/counties/tables/CO-EST2005-01-12.xls. Its county seat is Marianna6. History Jackson County was created in 1822. It was named for Andrew Jackson, general in the War of 1812, first territorial governor of Florida, and seventh President of the United States of America, who served from 1829 to 1837. When Jackson County was created on the same day as Duval County, it spread over a massive area, from the Choctawhatchee River on the west to the Suwannee River on the east. Jackson County gained some international notoriety in 1981, when it challenged George Orwell's anticommunist novel Nineteen Eighty-Four, for containing procommunist and explicitly sexual material. Banned Books at the Worlsandi.com Accessed January 2007, List of previously banned books at The Florida Institute of Technology, Evans Library. Accessed January 2007 Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 2,472 km² (955 sq mi). 2,372 km² (916 sq mi) of it is land and 101 km² (39 sq mi) of it (4.08%) is water. Adjacent Counties *Seminole County - east *Gadsden County - southeast *Liberty County - southeast *Calhoun County - south *Washington County - southwest *Bay County - southwest *Holmes County - west *Geneva County - northwest *Houston County - northwest Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 46,755 people, 16,620 households, and 11,600 families residing in the county. The population density was 20/km² (51/sq mi). There were 19,490 housing units at an average density of 8/km² (21/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 70.18% White, 26.56% Black or African American, 0.67% Native American, 0.36% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.81% from other races, and 1.40% from two or more races. 2.91% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 16,620 households out of which 30.90% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 51.50% were married couples living together, 14.40% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.20% were non-families. 27.00% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.80% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.44 and the average family size was 2.95. In the county the population was spread out with 22.30% under the age of 18, 9.70% from 18 to 24, 29.60% from 25 to 44, 23.80% from 45 to 64, and 14.60% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 110.40 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 111.20 males. The median income for a household in the county was $29,744, and the median income for a family was $36,404. Males had a median income of $27,138 versus $21,180 for females. The per capita income for the county was $13,905. About 12.80% of families and 17.20% of the population were below the poverty line, including 23.70% of those under age 18 and 21.00% of those age 65 or over. Municipalities Incorporated # Town of Alford # Town of Bascom # Town of Campbellton # City of Cottondale # City of Graceville # Town of Grand Ridge # Town of Greenwood # City of Jacob City # Town of Malone # City of Marianna # Town of Sneads References External links Government links/Constitutional offices * Jackson County Board of County Commissioners * Jackson County Supervisor of Elections * Jackson County Property Appraiser * Jackson County Sheriff's Office * Jackson County Tax Collector Special districts * Jackson District School Board * Northwest Florida Water Management District Judicial branch * Jackson County Clerk of Courts * Circuit and County Court for the 14th Judicial Circuit of Florida serving Bay, Calhoun, Gulf, Holmes, Jackson and Washington counties Tourism links * Jackson County Chamber of Commerce Category:Counties of Florida Category:Jackson County, Florida